According to the DVD Specification for read-only discs, Part 3, in Version 1.0, which contains the video specification, a so-called DVD Video Title Set Time Map Table is provided on the DVD disc, by means of which can be accessed as a function of the playing time, in order to replay a video sequence of a movie from a desired playing start time. This table contains all the necessary information and entry points to allow a replay appliance to be used to directly access a video sequence which corresponds to a specific replay time or running duration or, for example, to start replaying a movie which has been recorded on a DVD from a time which corresponds to a predetermined playing time in the film. If, for example, the first ten minutes of a movie are skipped, then the Video Title Set Time Map Table can be used to jump directly to the point in a movie which corresponds to this replay time when viewed continuously. Using the data contained in the Video Title Set Time Map Table on the disc, the scanning device in the replay appliance is driven directly to a scanning point on the disc which contains the data corresponding to a predetermined replay time.
The Video Title Set Time Map Table contains the recording point for the video data in each program chain in the video title for each time during replay.
However, it is only optional for this table to be provided on the disc, so that it is not generally available in the replay appliance for finding a recording point on the disc corresponding to a replay time which can be predetermined.